This invention relates to a dye composition for dyeing keratinous fiber blond. More specifically the composition is essentially free of o-, m- or p-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminoanisole and nitro compounds. Even more specifically the invention relates to a composition consisting of m-aminophenol, p-aminophenol and p-methylaminophenol or a suitable acid addition salt thereof, a suitable modifier, a suitable coupler and a sufficient amount of a suitable base. When this composition is mixed with a suitable oxidizing agent and applied to keratinous fiber, particularly human hair, the fiber is dyed blond.